Lorelei Ruhige
Character Summary Lorelei is one of the more versatile characters of the original characters as she was designed for both the Higurashi and Umineko world though she has also made an appearance in Higanbana as well. She's the kind of girl any guy would like, with the exception of Masanori Ryuu. Her main quirk is her necessity for cleanliness. Past Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Lorelei was a very spoiled little German girl. She's an only child, and her parents love her to death. Her childhood life was uneventful. That was until the day she and her family moved to Hinamizawa. After the move her parents began to ignore her. This was not because they enjoyed it or wanted to but because their jobs let them preoccupied. It is around this time that her parents start traveling constantly, so Lorelei keeps control of the family's household herself. She also began inventing many small items out of sticks in her backyard and at age 8. She actually enjoys this alone time, due to her love for cleaning things. She now spends her days with the Club and enjoys bidding her time with them. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Lorelei is the Witch of Punishment that cannot exactly tell her origins, though she is fairly certain it has to deal with the Wtich of Miracles. She nearly--but still younger--the same age as Bernkastel. She doesn't mind observing various witches' games as it is a way to stave off boredom, as most witches do. Ironically, Lorelei doesn't enjoy what doing she deems 'tasteless' slaughtering of pieces. However, she will thrust them into difficult mysteries that usually involve the murdering of another piece. And while she prefers not killing them herself, she won't stop a witch from their enjoyment and will watch with great zeal. Yet, when Lorelei does decide that a piece deserves punishment, she will choose only the most gruesome and unusual methods for torture. Lorelei created a piece modeled after her because she thought it would be quite fun to see "herself" act on center stage. Higanbana no Saku Yoru Ni Unlike a few of the seven mysteries, Lorelei was never human. She posesses a human appearance however she has been a demon her whole life. Because of this, she wasn't a subject to bullying or anything of that sort. Although she has become known and acknowledged as one of the "seven mysteries" because of this: Quite a while ago, a child had reported seeing a black shadow in the old school one night. What was odd about this was that it wasn't any normal black shadow. The shadow was playing a harp. Now the child had only assumed that this was a harp, when in reality, it was MUCH different, more frightening. The next day a child was found dead in the old school's hallway. The child's right eye was missing. The killer was Lorelei, however no one knew this. The child that reported the harp playing shadow had said that the dead child was found where the harp playing shadow was spotted. Rumor has it, if you hear the harp's melody or see a shadow playing a harp in the old school, you'll be slaughtered. Appearance Personality Lorelei is a mature girl, that loves anything that smells clean. Her whole room smells like fresh clothes out of the washer. She's like anyone else. She has flaws. Lorelei, for an odd reason, doesn't do well with sand. So she despises the beach. If she even steps foot on the beach, something will go wrong. She's also a tad bit clumsy, but has amazing posture. Quirks... I already mentioned that she loves clean things. She's a bit OCD with things like that. Lorelei is social, but gets irritated easily. Especially by Ryuu. She probably has become better as the years go on and she gets VERY paranoid when stressful evens occur Abilities and Weapons Abilities *'Wit:' Lorelei uses her cunning in order to help her win games and challenges that the Club members dole out as well as make human squirm. *'Mind for Torture:' She has a talent that borders disturbing as she has a creative mind in methods of prolonging her subject's suffering. Weapons *'Pepper Spray:' A commong weapon used in defense by females and Lorelei is no exception. It repels people such as perverts or stalkers. *'Kitchen Knives:' Why go searching for a baseball bat or taser? That's what Lorelei thought,especially when there are sharp objects in reaching distance. Relationships Ruhige Family Lorelei isn't particularly close with her family, only really having her father and mother. She knows that her parents want nothing to due with the Ruhige. As a girl, she finds out why. The family is demented and shadowy, who make people disappear and get results regardless of the methods. Lorelei finds she has an exhilaration towards this side of her family though she doesn't make it known to her parents. Ryuugu Rena Rena and her father take in Lorelei and her sick mother, Kasimira, to protect them from the wrath of the Ruhige. Rena takes a quick liking to Lorelei--even referring to each other as 'onee' and 'imouto'. Lorelei tries to coax Rena to be more open while Rena shows she can see through Lorelei's act. Masanori Ryuu Ryuu is one of the guys that reside within Hinamizawa. He's the local troublemaker and womanizer. Naturally, Lorelei does not like him. Whether she knows it or not, she seems to be the type of girl Ryuu would (but won't) go steady with. Ariyoshi Tadako Lorelei and Tadako consider each other to be the best of friends. Lorelei compensates for Tadako's timid nature and Tadako's friendliness makes her instant friends with Lorelei. Greyson Irvine She sees Irvine as her little brother. She's constantly worried about his well-being and is willing to put herself in harms way for his sake. Roleplay Differentiations Akudou-Hen Nothing is altered from Lorelei's history and personality as it was her debut plot. Secrets-Hen Lorelei's history and personality are the same. However, in this plot it shows some type of relationship development for her and Tadako. She finds out about Tadako's shut-in mother and forced to keep it a secret. Nights Under the Black Velvet Sky Lorelei is a yokai known as Kichigai Hime. Unlike most of the Seven Mysteries, she's been a yokai her whole life. Her legend states that if you hear her harp playing or even see her, you will die. Deadman Walking Lorelei is slightly older and takes on her witch appearance in this Crossover plot. She's infamous amongst prisoners for her flirtacious attitude that covers her sadism. She's well-respected by other witches, or wardens of the prison. More than Human More than Human has Lorelei as a student at Yoshitsune Academy, a school in a ficitonal city known as Seikawa. After an incident involving a mysterious substance, she gains the ability of teleportation. Hokago Kaki-Furai Time! Lorelei is a normal teenage girl in Hokago Kaki-Furai Time! She is the 'Tsumugi' of the group as she bakes for the club as well as play the keyboard. She tries to moderate the craziness both Sawako and Ayane induce on the band. OCruise-hen Lorelei goes on a cruise after being invited by her friend Kasuga Mami Trivia *Her hair is naturally purple and used to get teased for its color *One of the few OC that have foreign blood. She's German *Fans like shipping her with her classmate, Masanori Ryuu, because of Akudou-hen Category:Higurashi Category:Crossover Category:Umineko Category:Higanbana Category:OC Character